


Come Undone

by Hadelli



Category: Glee
Genre: Big Brother reaction fic, Canon Compliant, Cooper Anderson mentioned, M/M, also warning for Duran Duran, and making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadelli/pseuds/Hadelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Blaine embarrassingly long to realize that every time they’ve made out this week, Duran Duran has been playing in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> I have /no/ idea where this came from. Mostly Cooper Anderson's hotness. And my love for Klaine. I wanted to write something where they're in an established relationship after all this break-up mess.
> 
> Title is borrowed from Duran Duran's Come Undone. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you for reading!

It takes him embarrassingly long to realize that every time they’ve made out this week, Duran Duran has been playing in the background.

“Please, _please_ tell me that you’re not thinking about my brother while we’re making out”, Blaine finally muffles against Kurt’s neck where he’d been preoccupied for the last five minutes, careful not to leave any marks.

Kurt freezes.

“I’m a bit concerned that _you’re_ bringing up your brother while we’re on your bed, Blaine.”

Kurt moves back and away, shuffling down so that they’re lying eye-to-eye. For a moment, the only sound in the room is _The Reflex_ playing from Kurt’s Ipod while the boys watch each other uncertainly.

“You’ve just been playing an awful lot of Duran Duran. And you seem to be-“, Blaine hesitates for a moment, because though they now in fact have sex on a semi-regular basis, talking about it is still sometimes challenging. Both because he’s afraid to make Kurt uncomfortable and because while he has no problem thinking the words, speaking them _out loud_ to Kurt is all the more difficult. He decides that this is important enough to push through it.

“Every time we’ve seen each other, you’ve jumped me awfully fast.”

Kurt blushes and looks down. “Not that I’m complaining. I love that you want me. If- if it’s me that you want. And not some fantasy thing you have going, listening to Duran Duran and imagining it was the other Anderson brother.”

This gets Kurt’s attention. “Oh. My god. Are you crazy? Like, legitimately _crazy_? You think I would do that?”

He’s pulling away from their little comfortable cocoon and Blaine can’t have that, no matter how mad Kurt might get. He throws his leg above Kurt’s and hooks it under his knees to keep him close.

“Then tell me what’s going on”, he pleads and luckily, Kurt loses his anger as soon as he sees Blaine’s expression. He rolls his eyes and puts his hand on the side of Blaine’s face, looking a mixture of fond and exasperated that he saves for the people closest to his heart. Blaine smiles at that.

 “Do I think your brother is handsome? Yes.” And no, this is not what he wanted to hear and Kurt strokes his cheek a little when he realizes it. “Don’t give me that look, even you can’t deny that your brother is- well. But do I want to exchange the Anderson I got for the older model? _No_. Because you are also so, _so_ attractive. You are dreamy and beautiful and I love you. Do you want to know what I think makes you so attractive?”

Blaine blushes because it’s so rare that Kurt is this earnest in his compliments; most of the time he’s just saying stuff like it’s common fact, like Blaine doesn’t need to hear it because he should know. Which is also nice but sometimes, Blaine would actually like to be complimented like this.

He ducks his had forward to give Kurt a small peck and Kurt smiles against his lips. “You are gorgeous, with your 50’s hair and your beautiful eyes and those _lashes_. Seriously, they’re criminal. And your mouth..”, he trails off, eyes on his mouth, his fingers follow the contour of his lips and Blaine is so close to just sucking them into his mouth, but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment.

“I just want to kiss you forever. Or have your mouth on me in any way. I love your lips.”

He leans forward to kiss them, soft and tender at first but when Blaine eagerly kisses back it gets out of control pretty damn fast. Kurt pushes at his shoulders after a moment, breathless and flushed and Blaine _loves_ him.

“No, I’m not done. You also have the best butt.”

Blaine laughs, surprised. “I’m serious. I would write songs about your butt if it were appropriate and if I wasn’t busy with writing Pip, Pip, Hooray. I think I’ve caught just about everyone in Glee staring at it. Both girls and boys. It’s _that_ great. But the things about you that _really_ turn me on, that make you the most handsome boy I’ve ever met?”

Blaine would like to just jump him already. “What?” he manages to ask, voice rough and Kurt smiles his sly I-know-what’s-going-on-smile and it shouldn’t be that sexy.

“Your kindness. Your compassion. Your ability to charm just about everyone in two seconds flat because you are just so _nice_. You help me with my musical and Tina with sewing the costumes and you take so much crap from Finn because of his jealousy issues and forgive him the second he apologizes. You are smart and good. And you are mine. And that’s just so hot, you have _no idea_.”

But Blaine does. Because he feels the same way about Kurt. And this, Kurt talking about him, to him about these things, turns him on like nothing else. He has already forgotten what they had even been talking about. Why would they _ever_ stop touching each other?

Kurt grins as if he could read his thoughts. “But this week, I got to see another side of you. When you sang Duran Duran, you were- aggressive. In a way you’ve never been. And I’m sorry you’re having issues with your brother, but seeing you take those out by boxing a lot more.. You’ve always been so careful with me and with my friends. But I have a thing for you when you get like this. Aggressive, saying and taking what you want. It’s hot. So that’s why the Duran Duran and the horniness. I don’t mean that I want you angry, I never want you to have any reason to be angry, but I like that you’re vulnerable enough to lash out. Seeing you this aggressive is so sexy and I-“

But Kurt isn’t able to finish his sentence because Blaine is already on him, kissing him with a force he didn’t even know he had, grabbing his hands, pushing them above Kurt’s head and holding them there.

“You like it when I take control, hm?” he asks, kissing his way down Kurt’s neck and pressing him into the mattress. Kurt only whimpers underneath him and presses his hips up into Blaine’s and Blaine can feel just how _much_ Kurt likes it.

_Come Undone_ starts playing in the background and Blaine realizes he doesn’t mind the Duran Duran after all.

_Who do you need?_   
_Who do you love?_   
_When you come undone._


End file.
